


Wordless

by GoldViolets



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/F, Romance, no dialouge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldViolets/pseuds/GoldViolets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different connection and a new objective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wordless

There was a time when Noodle was lost. Many, many times. After the others kids had been wiped out, she had wondered the streets of Tokyo and Osaka.

She wandered hell, a field of fire, and the ocean, a valley of water. Lack of direction was something that Noodle was no stranger to. It was something that Noodle did not fear.

However, She'd never felt this lost. She never felt more lost. Even those times when she had no home, she had objective. To get free, to get to safety, to get home. There was always an end point, always a goal. 

And now she didn't even have that.

She'd lost everything. Not to the hellish fire and flames and inferno, but to Murdoc, of all people. To be honest, she couldn't tell the difference. She lost her home, Kong. Gone. She lost her family; They had Cyborg now. And she was replaced. She was plastered over and cut out and rewritten. For the first time in her life she was disposable. She never felt more lost.

Plastic Beach was made of everything on the Earth except comfort. The walls insulated with cotton and plastic bags. The windows made of shards of stained glass and beer bottles. The floors made of wood from a thousand trees and tiles and carpet, like a very make-shift, very ugly, quilt. From down the hallway Noodle heard a creek, the sound of weight shifting on old floor boards, then a light thump, from feet padding against tile. She heard a shuffle of toes on carpet and realized that someone was coming to see her.

It was midnight, maybe later, who knew when Plastic Beach, Point Nemo rested on the line of two, maybe three different time zones. The moon was in full phase, reflecting of the green polluted water of the ocean. Who would come to her now?

Noodle listened, crossing the floor towards her door. She brushed her hair aside as she pressed her ear to the cold metal. The footsteps faded and wavered against the different floor textures, an even pattern. Noodle counted the persons steps and before they could even knock on the door she had jolted it open. Somewhere in her mind she could already tell who it was. It was her.

She stood shorter the Noodle, 4'11" from what her technical specifications said, and she blinked at Noodle from behind LED lit eyes. Just by looking at her she could tell Murdoc's memory must have been wavering. He had gotten her eye color wrong. Noodle's eye were green, deep, vibrant, and grassy. Cyborg, Cyborgs eyes were something else. All colors at once. Grey, Green, Hazel, like the old man couldn't decide.

For a moment Cyborg said nothing, as if she was surprised that Noodle actually opened the door. 'Buffering?' Noodle thought, which was preposterous, Cy's processor was too good for that. Cyborg blinked behind jet black bangs, which Murdoc too had gotten wrong. Noodles hair was purple, plum nearly. The robot stuttered, before stepping back and bowing low and deep. The creation stayed there, peeking up through her bangs at Noodle, who nodded her head to acknowledge her bow to her elder. Noodle moved aside wordlessly, letting Cyborg inside her room. As the other passed by her skin brushed Noodle's, sending warmth through Noodle's body. She was warm, not like an overheated console, but real. Real warmth.

Cyborg had sat herself on the edge of her bed, looking both confident and extremely formal and uncomfortable. Noodle asked no questions. She just looked her over. She had to admit, it was creepy. It was very unsettling. It unsettled Noodle that something as real as it, as her, was created and not born. Cy moved just like her, just like a real human being. She was sentient and feeling, no matter how distorted Murdoc had shifted her feelings. Noodle approached her, bare feet over dirty, matted carpet. Awkwardly she sat down beside her twin, her doppelganger, her … match. Noodle opened her mouth to speak, to ask why exactly she was here when she should be charging but before she could Cyborg shifted suddenly, turning to face her quickly. She was doing what Noodle had done to her.

Cyborg's eye wandered over Noodle, over her features and quirks. Her eyes lingered on differences, the difference in their noses, in their cheeks, and in their lips. They looked so alike and so unalike at the same time. Noodle watched with half-lidded eyes, as Cyborg checked her over. Cyborgs eye lingered on her lips for a moment too long and Noodles heart stuttered. She could feel it coming, the air around her reacting as if it'd already happened. The electricity, no irony intended.

Cyborg did it quick as if to stop her programming from resisting, from stopping herself from double guessing. She leaned forward, both hands on the side of Noodles face and Noodle gave in. There was no question. There were no sounds, just the rhythm of the waves hitting the shore. Cyborg pulled back quickly, stunted. Noodle watched her with studious eyes, watching as the panic set in on Cyborgs face, then watching it fade and wipe itself, as if she just restarted right then and there.

A feeling built itself up in Noodle's chest. She sat there in amazement, watching her match operate. Cyborg was real. Somehow. She said nothing and they sat in silence. Cyborg hung her head, her hands stiff on her lap. Noodle leaned over, slower than her counterpart had, her lips lingering along Cyborgs neck. She considered consoling her or telling it was okay, but instead she peppered a kiss on the others collarbone and left it there. Cyborg's eyes flickered to Noodles green ones. And this time they met in the middle.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, This is my first Gorillaz fanfic and my first fanfic in a very long time. I'd just tart off with some light fluff for more Cy x Nood to come. It's pretty messy and choppy with way to many commas, but it's a start, ain't it?


End file.
